siblings take over
by lillyblossom1999
Summary: Jesse has a little sister and she is planed to finish his plan.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok first babysitters a vampire fanfic let's hope this goes well. Oh and its bennyxOC**

* * *

><p><strong>Violet's POVOC**

* * *

><p>"Come on honey it'll be fine." My mom said as she stopped in front of white chapel high school.<p>

"Why did we move to white chapel instead of just going to the high school that was still in Oklahoma?!" I shouted at her.

My old high school Norman high burned down in a kitchen fire. So almost all of the student's transferred to Norman north but, of course my mom is over protective and moved us out of state. Now with two weeks left of school I transferred in it's so stupid.

"Come on sis its fine now get out so I can sit up front." My brother said. He is in seventh grade now and had to leave a girlfriend. To me that was good she was the strangest person I knew. She wouldn't go swimming she always had sweatshirts on outside and one time she tried to run in our house but, she was injured instead of being able to come in. Also she gave my brother a hickey before we moved and now he's acting strange too.

"Fine Jake." I replied as I got out of the front and he came out of the back. I started to walk to the school when I heard him yell.

"Wait sis no hug?"

"Why do you want a hug?"

"Just do it."

"Fine."

I walked up and hugged him then he randomly bit me neck. I stepped back and glared at him.

"WHAT THE HECK JAKE!"

"Sorry sis but, this vampire wants to live." Is how he replied then he hissed at me and I saw he had two fangs. He then climbed into the car and they drove off.

I put my hand on my neck to see if it was bleeding and it wasn't it just really hurt. I rolled my eyes thinking it's just a joke right and started to walk up to the school. About half way there I felt like I was burning. I wasn't able to stand it hurt so much. I fell to my knees and then it started to get blurry. I heard two voices.

"Are you ok?"

"Quick put your jacket on her let's get her out of the sun."

"Ok"

"Here I'll help you hold her."

"No I'm fine I got her go find the girls."

I could tell they were boys but, that was all I heard before everything went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Benny's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>me and Ethen where walking around in our school waiting for the first bell when we looked outside and saw a girl with steam coming off of her. I looked at Ethen and he looked at me then we ran outside.<p>

"Are you ok?" I asked then thought stupid question she is clearly not ok. We got no reply.

Ethen looked at me and saw my sweat shirt in my hand "Quick put your jacket on her let's get her out of the sun." I nodded as I put my gray sweat shirt on her.

"Ok" I said as I pulled the sweatshirt over her head and took her blond hair out of it. Her hair was kinda cool it was blue at the end and whoever died it was really good. I started to pick her up and Ethen said

"Here I'll help you hold her."

"No I'm fine I got her go find the girls." I replied then he ran into the school and I picked up the girl bridle style and ran into the school. I ran to the gym and lied her down on one of the gymnastics mats that where in there. I pushed a stain of hair out of her face then sat cross legged next to her. All I could see of what she looked like was that she had golden blonde hair with blue on the bottom and that she was wearing white jean shorts and black convers. I couldn't see her shirt anymore because of the sweatshirt but, I knew it was a green tank top. She was a pretty girl and I hope she was nice I didn't really know. I saw that under her hair on her neck she had two small circle bit marks. I didn't know what to do exactly so I just found a Band-Aid in the first aid kit on the wall and put it on her neck.

"Uh…" I hear her squeak. I turned my head and looked at her again and saw that she was waking up.

"Hey you're already getting up." I smiled at her and helped her sit up.

"Where am I, who are you, what the heck happened?" she asked then looked at me

"Ok let's start from the top. You're in the school gym, I'm benny, and my friend and I saw you out side and steam was coming off your back."

"Wait what? Never mind whose sweat shirt is this?"

"It's mine we put it on you to get you out of the sun."

"Can I take it off now?"

"If you want too."

"Ok" she then started to lift the sweat shirt over her head. When she was doing that her tank top started to go up too. I grabbed it and started to pull it down until I heard

"BENNY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I heard Ethen yell then I saw how high it was when I grabbed it. It was right across her chest. I pulled her shirt down completely. Then turned to see Ethen, Sarah, Erica, and Rory

"Pulling her shirt down." I said calmly

"Well it looked like you were pulling her shirt up." Erica said.

I turned my head and saw that the girl was wide eyed at me

"You were doing what?!" she asked me.

"Your tank top was going up with the sweat shirt so I was pulling it down for you."

"Oh then thanks for doing that before I had no shirt on." She replied.

"Ok whatever why are we here?" Sarah asked

"Ya and who's the babe?" Rory asked as well.

Ethen rolled his eyes "where here because me and benny found her outside with steam coming off of her."

There pupils shrunk. "Ethen that's what happens when a vampire is in the sun!" Sarah yelled at him

"Ok so we know what she is now how did she become one?" Erica asked us.

"Wait I'm not a vampire I just moved here from Oklahoma." The girl interjected.

"Ok before we jump to concisions what's your name?" Ethen asked then touched her shoulder. Then his eyes did that weird thing they do when he gets a vision.

"Jesse, why did I see Jesse?" Ethen asked us.

"My name is violet and you guys are all crazy." The girl said

She turned and started to walk away

"Wait why do you have marks on your neck, I know there, there I put the band aid over them." I said and she stopped and turned around and hung her head then walked back to us and ripped off the Band-Aid.

"this morning out of nowhere my little brother asked for a hug then when I hugged him he bit me and said 'Sorry sis but, this vampire wants to live' I thought he was joking around and walked way but then I heard two boys and blacked out after being what felt like burned." Violet explained

"Your brother was a fledgling." Rory said

"And now your one and you have 28 days to drink human blood." Erica explained to her

"No, no, n-n-n-no I do not want to bit someone." Violet said as she backed away.

"Come on." I said as I grabbed he wrist

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you come on."

"Benny I'm not going to bit you your too nice."

"Thanks but, you won't have to."

"Ok then what are you doing?"

"Going to my locker to get you something."

"What?"

"It's an energy drink." I said still pulling her until we stopped in front of my locker. I reached into my locker and pulled out a vile of my blood.

"Drink up." I said as I handed it to her.

"What is this?" she asked

"If I told you, you wouldn't drink it so, drink up and then I'll tell you the good news."

"Ok I trust you." She said then she drank the vials contents. "Mm that was good so what is it?"

"My blood."

"You're what benny you didn't have to do that."

"I know but, I don't want you to die."

"Thank you benny." Violet said then she jumped and hugged me. I hugged her back then heard three voices say "Ooooooo" she let go of me and we looked down the hall and saw Ethen, Rory, Sarah, and Erica all standing there. I face palmed and violet looked down.

"Ok why is she drink the energy drink you promised not to give to anyone but me" Erica yelled at me.

"Sorry I didn't want her to die."

Then of course the bell rang and we all went to class.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TIME SKIP AFTER SCHOOL<strong>_

* * *

><p>"So you cool with seeing my grandma." I asked violet as we walked out of last period<p>

"No problem as long as she can help me figure this thing out." She smiled

"Ok so put this on and this." I said as I handed her my sweatshirt and sunglasses.

"Thanks ben." She said then she put on the sweat shirt and sunglasses. "Let's go."

"Wait did you just call me ben?"

"Ya is that ok?"

"Ya why not."

She giggled we walked outside. "ETHEN!" violet yelled and she waved

"Hey guys, took you long enough." He said. Before violet yelled out to him he was talking to Sarah.

"So you guys ready to go?" Sarah asked us and we all nodded and walked to my grandma's house.

"Grandma I'm back!" I yelled when we got there. "You two can come in." I said to the girls then they walked in too.

"Oh hello dears." My grandma said to us and we all replied with a "HI"

"Oh benny who is this?" my grandma asked as walked up violet

"That's violet and she was bitten her brother."

"Tsk, betrayed by family how terrible. Has she had human blood yet?"

"y-ya grand ma she had mine."

"Yours I told you not to get bitten."

"No she didn't bit me remember that energy drink I made for the girls. I had some left over and gave it to her."

"Oh how nice of you to do that."

"Yep I will say that ben is one of a kind." Violet popped in. when I turned to look at her she was blushing. I will say she is really cute when she blushes.

"Ben? Oh that's a nickname I didn't know you two where that close."

"Ha, Ha," Ethen said as he saw both me and violet blush bright red

"What no were just friends," I replied to my grandma "anyway where not here to make fun of people, she doesn't understand being a vampire."

"Oh well why you don't have one of the girls explain that." My grandma said as she pointed at Sarah

"Ok come on violet I'll explain it to you." Sarah said as they walked into the living room and turned on music.

"Ok an also this morning I touched her and I saw Jesse talking to this little girl can you help with that?" Ethen said to my grandma as she went back to cooking.

"Well if you saw Jesse I'm going to guess she has a connection to him or the little girl he was talking with."

"But she only has a brother, who's in seventh grade and we think got bit by his girlfriend right before Vi (violet's nickname) moved here." I added. They looked at me "What?"

"How do you know that much about her?" Ethen asked

"She told me."

"Wow she so has a crush on you."

"What no she doesn't at least I don't think she does."

"Yes she does."

"No she d…." I was interrupted by Sarah screaming from the other room

"YOU SO LIKE HIM!"

"NO I….I LOVE THIS SONG!" Vi screamed back then a little later we heard violet start to sing

"Heart beats fast  
>Colors and promises<br>How to be brave?  
>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?<br>But watching you stand alone,  
>all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.<p>

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you  
>Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<p>

Time stands still  
>Beauty in all she is<br>I will be brave  
>I will not let anything take away<br>What's standing in front of me  
>Every breath<br>Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you  
>Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<p>

And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<p>

One step closer  
>One step closer<p>

I have died every day waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<p>

And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more."<p>

We walked into the room clapping. When she saw us she looked down and blushed.

"Ok come on vi that was great." I said to her

"Ya right."

"Ya I am right." She rolled her eyes at me saying that then Ethen whispered in my ear

"You two so like each other." I started to blush too and me and violet both yelled "No I don't!"

The only difference was that I was yelling at Ethen and she was yelling at Sarah. Luckily for us a timer went off in the kitchen and my grandma called us for dinner. When we sat down I leaned over to Ethen and whispered "ok fine she is cute but, I don't think she likes me."

"HA! I KNEW IT!" he shouted

"Shut up!" I yelled back and I started to blush again when I saw the girls looking at us like we were crazy.

"What where you two talking about?" Vi asked us then Sarah leaned over and whispered something in her ear that caused her blush.

"Ok who wants to change the subject?" Vi said as me and her raised our hands then Sarah and Ethen started laughing.

Violet stood up and hissed at Ethen showing her fangs and that made him shut up. And made me laugh a little.

"Sorry guys." Ethen and Sarah said.

"So violet do you have a connection with some guy named Jesse?" Ethen asked her

She sat and thought for a little then said "well my brother's girlfriend would talk about having a brother named Jesse but, other than that no. she also seemed sad when she talked about him like he died or something."

"Well that explained my vision."

"You're what?"

"Ethen's a seer." Sarah piped in

"I don't know what that is."

"They learn about the being's past, present, future or intentions by touching things and seeing visons." I said.

"Ok what about you?" she asked

"I'm a spell master."

"Sweetness. So now in our group we have four vampires, a seer, and a spell master…why am I always in the group full of strange people?"

"Sweetie you don't know how helpful strange people can be." My grandma said.

We stayed silent for a little until Sarah asked "what time is it?"

"6:30." My grandma replied

"Crap I need to get home I have to take care of slash hit my little brother." Vi said as she stood up.

"Wait let me walk you home." I said then I thought 'what am I doing she's going to say no."

"That would be nice." She smiled then we walked out the door.

"Oh don't forget this." I said as I pulled the hood of my hoodie over her head.

"Thanks."

We were walking in silence after that 'what am I doing where alone and I'm acting like an idiot I need to say something.' I thought

"You're not acting like an idiot." She giggle

"Wait what?"

"I think you were thinking out loud."

"He, he, was I?"

"Yep you were…oh this is my house." She said

"Well bye." I said

"bye." She waved slightly then walked into her house.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok chapter 2 here we go**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own my babysitter's a vampire or its charters.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Violet POV<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Bye." I said to Ben and waved slightly as he walked away.<p>

Once he was out of sight I punched the air and screamed "BOO YA!" then walked into my house.

"Where have you been I was going leave five minutes ago." My mom said to me when I walked in the house.

"Sorry my friend invited me over for dinner and we lost track of time."

"Well you're here now jack in eating dinner and make sure you put him to bed at 10:30, bye honey"

"Bye mom."

Right when she left my brother ran in front of me.

"Hey fledgling." he said to me

"Sorry bro but, I'm a vampire." I replied then hissed at him.

"Cool who you bite?"

"No one"

"Then you're still a fledgling, you are a fledgling until you drink human blood."

"I did drink human blood."

"Wait then whose."

"My friend Benny drew blood and I drank it."

"Whatever."

"Oh I almost forgot." I said then I hit him with all my strength in the back of the head.

"What was that for?" he hissed

"Don't bite your sister."

"I won't anymore."

"Well no dip."

"Hey sis who's sweatshirt is that?"

"It's Ben's, because of you I burn in the sun light!"

"Sorry it's a side effect."

I rolled my eyes and sat on the couch with Jake. We sat in silence watching 'the big bang theory' for hours until Jake broke the silence.

"Hey sis now that you're a vampire will you help with Megan's plan?" he asked me. Megan is his girlfriend from Oklahoma. She use to live in white chapel but, moved after her brother died.

"What plan?" I asked him

"Oh ya we never told you, in 1809, Jesse, Morgan's brother, was known as Reverend Horace Black, the founder of the town of Black Church, which was renamed Whitechapel, and leader to a vampire cult of 219 followers. Eventually, the human townspeople attacked the cult and killed them by burning them to death. Somehow, Horace escaped this fate, and swore he would get his revenge on the humans. So the plain is her brother's plan we need to get 219 souls then get revenge on human you in?"

"…ARE YOU CRAZY MY FRIENDS ARE HUMAN SO ARE YOURS!"

"Calm down violet just bite them and they'll help too."

"No I'm not going to help I don't want to hurt people."

"Ok then I'll give you two weeks to decide if you're in or out tell me when you make up your mind."

"I've already decided, I'll call you when it's 10:30 to go to bed I'm in my room if you need me." I said as I ran upstairs. Went into my room and locked the door. 'Crap I need to tell Benny and Ethen what there planing.' I thought.

I took off benny's jacket and looked for a phone number luckily he wrote it on the tag. I took out my phone and typed in the numbers put back on the jacket and press call.

"Hello?"

"BENNY I HAVE REALLY, REALLY BAD NEWS!" I shouted

"Wait who is this?" Benny asked in return

"Its violet is Ethen still with you?"

"Ya what's the problem Vi?"

"Ok put me on speaker and get Ethen."

"Ok give me a sec…ETHEN...ok I got him"

"Thanks Benny, ok Ethen early you asked me if I had a connection to some guy named Jesse right?"

"Ya what about it?" Ethen asked

"ok I was down stairs with my brother and he asked if I wanted to join his and his girlfriend's plain, he said it was that they needed to collect 219 souls to get revenge on the humans and apparently that was Jesse's plain too, he gave me two weeks to agree to the plain or not what should I do?"

"What?! They're trying to do Jesse's plain!" Ethen yelled

"Ya I think."

"Ok Vi we can stop them just calm down." Benny said

"Ok and also Benny I forgot to give you back your jacket."

"You can keep it see you tomorrow vi."

"bye." I said then hung up. I slid down my wall then looked at my clock. 'Wow that phone call was long.'

"JAKE TIME FOR BED!"

"OK!"

"SEE YOU IN THE MORNING" I finished then I snuggled into the sweatshirt and fell asleep on the floor.

BANG BANG BANG! I hear pounding on my door.

"Ok Jake I get it wake up."

"Good and avoid the sun today."

"I get it."

I stood up at walked over to my mirror and nearly jumped out of my skin. I sighed "oh ya no more reflection." I kept walking and pulled out jeans and a t-shirt and changed into them. I put Benny's sweat shirt right back on and grabbed my sun glasses and brushed my hair.

"Wow this is going to be the worst braid ever." I said to myself then started to French braid my hair. When I was done I hoped it looked good and slipped on my converse tied them then ran down stairs. I sat at the table and ate the waffles that where set out of me.

"Wow violet your hair looks great!" my mom said to me

"Wow really?"

"Yep it really does look great…oh time for school you two."

"K mom" we both said as we grabbed our bags and got into the car.

When we were waiting for my mom my brother lined forward and said "wow your hair looks great for someone with no reflection."

"Uh thanks I guess."

Once I said that my mom got into the car and started driving. On the way there we were about to pass Benny's house and I saw he was walking. I told my mom that I wanted to walk from here so she stopped the car and I climbed out then ran up to Benny.

"HEY BEN!" I yelled

"What! Oh hey Vi why are you walking?"

"Because I saw you and it was sit with demon brother or walk with a friend what would you chose?"

"I guess you're right, well um did you give your brother an answer?"

"Yep."

"What was it?"

"No way in h***"

"*gasp* language."

"Oh come on there is no way I'm biting my friends, or I guess just you and Ethen."

"What do you mean?"

"You two are my only friends that aren't vampires, and one of my friends I don't think she likes me that much."

"Erica? What makes you say that?"

"All day yesterday she was glaring at me and growling."

"Really, weird."

"Yep."

We walked in silence for a little until we got to the school and Sarah and Ethen joined our walking group. Sarah whispered I my ear

"So have you decided if you like him yet you said you'd tell me today?"

I rolled my eyes. "Excuse us boys." I said then dragged Sarah into the bathroom.

"So what is it do you like him or not?" she asked

"Fine, yes I do like him But, I don't think he likes me so I'm not going to tell him."

"Why don't you tell him at the summer dance?"

"Wait summer dance?"

"Yep it's in two weeks. If he asks you great if he doesn't you still need to tell him."

"Oh no, oh no, oh no." I said to her then ran out of the rest room and went to find the boys. I think I was running too fast because I ran into Benny and knocked him over. "Sorry Ben." I said as I got off him.

"It's ok speed racer. Why are you running?" he asked as he got up too

"I figured out where the plain is going down and why I have two weeks."

"Wait slow down." Ethen said

"The summer dance. It's in two weeks."

"Excuse me but," Ethen then held his hand out to me. I rolled my eyes then grabbed it. And his eyes did that thing again.

"What did your brother's girlfriend look like?" Ethen asked as he let go of my hand.

"Ok her hair is blond at the top and she has a ton of black at the bottom, she has purple eyes and her hair is always in pig tails." I explained

"That who I saw."

"OK so what?"

"Never mind." Then he walked away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Quick to Sarah POV)<strong>_

* * *

><p>After violet told me she liked Benny I was so happy. Later I saw Ethen walking past so I ran up to him and quickly whispered in his ear.<p>

"Ok I got it out of her so like's Benny you get anything?"

"Ya Benny said he liked her but, she doesn't like him back."

I rolled my eyes. "Overnight lock in?"

"Overnight lock in."

Then we went our serpent ways.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Ok back to violets POV)<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AT LUNCH<strong>_

* * *

><p>We all sat down at the table and by all I mean. Me, Ben, Ethen, Sarah, and Rory. Ethen and Sarah had these stupid smiles on their faces which meant they were up to something.<p>

"Ok you two are freaking me out more than the demon span I live with right now." I said to them

"Hey don't be mean to your brother if it wasn't for him you would never have met be…" I cover her mouth with my hand be for she could finish. When I moved my hand she looked at me and said "come on if it wasn't for him you would of never of met you crush."

When she said that Benny looked down I didn't know why but, he looked up set.

"Ethen I told you she liked someone…now who do you like?" Benny asked and I started too blushed.

"What I can't tell you." I replied

"I know." Sarah raised her hand

"Me to." Ethen added and put his hand up

"It's hard to miss." Rory said and put his hand up.

"Really Vi were best friends and you can't tell me." Benny complained as our friends put their hands down.

"Yep I can't tell you."

"…well I like someone too and I won't tell you who it is."

"You like someone?" I said my voice quieted down a bit after he said that.

"Yep he dose who knows who he likes?" Ethen added as he, Sarah, and Rory raised their hands.

"I-I'm gonna go." I said as I stood up

"Wait remember the science room."

"Ok Sarah I'll see you there."

* * *

><p><em><strong>TIME SKIP AFTER SCHOOL<strong>_

* * *

><p>After last period I went to my locker grabbed my sun glasses. (I've had the sweat shirt on all day.) Then walked to the science class room. I walked up and opened the door and my eyes widen in shock. In the middle of the room Benny was making out with Erica. I gasped really loud and the stopped when they saw me tears started to run down my cheeks as I ran out of the room crying.<p>

I heard Benny running after me but I didn't stop I was so mad and sad at the same time. I kept running until I saw Ethen in the hall getting stuff from his locker. I looked behind me and saw that Benny was still there. I ran right up to Ethen grabbed his shirt collar and kissed him right in front of Benny. Kissed him until I couldn't breathe then looked at Benny and yelled

"THERE HOW DO YOU LIKE IT BENNY?!"

I started to cry harder and ran outside. I ran to the back of the school and sat in the shade. I pulled my knees up to my chest and started crying into them. I was crying until someone touched my back. I looked up and saw it was Ethen.

"sorry." I said

"It's ok but, why'd you do it?"

"Well I went to the science room like Sarah told me to do after school a-and when I went in…" this is where my tears started again "I-I saw b-Benny k-kissing Erica."

"He was what?!"

"Ya I ran away and when I saw you I just was so sad and angry at him that I just ended up kissing you."

"Hey it's ok…come here." He said as he opened his arms.

I took his hug and stood there crying into his chest. Ethen rubbed my back and I let go. I saw Ethen's eyes widen then he whispered to me "turn around" I nodded and turned around to see Benny with tears going down his cheeks.

"I need to talk to Ethen." Benny growled

"Stay here." Ethen whispered to me and I nodded. I stood there as Benny yelled at Ethen then out of nowhere her punched him. I gasped and ran over to then

"BENNY STOP! WHAT THE H*** ARE YOU DOING! HE IS YOUR BEST FRIEND!"

"He's not my friend he betrayed me!"

"BEN YOU ARE AN IDIOT! I kissed him and I did it because I was mad at you! You kissed Erica and I was so upset that I kissed Ethen to get you back. And if you're thinking that it's him a like you are dead wrong because I like you, you idiot! So don't beat him up over it because I did it because of you. I was upset because I like you Benny! SO DON'T HURT H…" my rant was interrupted by Benny kissing me.

"I like you too."

"Ow Benny what the heck was that for?" Ethen asked as he stood up.

"You missed my rant." I said to him

"So are you going to kiss or something?"

"Shur why not." I replied the quickly kissed Benny again.


End file.
